This invention relates to projectile-firing devices used for disabling or de-arming explosive devices, their method of making, and method of use.
Military and law enforcement personnel who work in bomb disposal units are frequently required to contend with improvised explosive devices or IEDs. IEDs include pipe bombs, letter bombs, hand grenades, land mines, bombs in small packages, and trip-wire devices. The dangerous task of de-arming such devices is often exacerbated by the emplacement of IEDs in challenging positions or orientations. For example, an IED may be partially buried, hidden in a recess such as a mailbox, or taped to the bottom of a table, desk, or chair. IEDs are terrorist devices, and as such, are frequently found in highly populated areas where de-arming the device greatly increases the risk of collateral damage to both people and property.
A variety of devices may be used for disrupting or de-arming improvised explosive devices. McDonald, U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,055 discloses a de-armer that neutralizes an IED by first piercing the exterior of the device with an explosively-driven captive projectile and then injecting liquid nitrogen into the device. Lake, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,112 discloses a wire cutter which inactivates bombs by utilizing an explosively actuated piston situated within a barrel to sever bomb wires. Hanson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,403 uses a liquid missile fired at a high velocity to breach the housing of bomb and wet the contents to prevent or disrupt detonation of the bomb. Proctor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,511 discloses a prefabricated, single-use, disposable de-armer that utilizes a propellant charge mounted in a tube adjacent to a slug which is fired at the fuse mechanism of a bomb. Cherry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,027 discloses a multi-barrel de-armer that requires shock tubing to fire a small arms cartridge into an explosive device. Heller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,368 discloses a tripod-mounted, electrically activated de-armer that fires a shotgun shell at an explosive device, and Gilbert, U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,767 discloses a recoil-absorbing de-armer which fires a projectile from a barrel by means of an explosive charge placed behind the projectile.
Despite the availability of the de-arming devices described above, these devices are all subject to significant limitations. For example, most of these devices are too large or cumbersome to be useful in situations where open access to the target is unavailable or extremely limited. Furthermore, accurately aiming and orienting one of these de-armers in relation to a target may be difficult if not impossible, due to a lack of flexibility of the device, or the lack of a means by which to accurately aim the de-armer if the barrel cannot be placed directly against the target. Additionally, most projectile-firing de-armers require explosive shock tubing as part of the firing train. The use of shock tubing may not be economical because a significant length of tubing is often required, and once the de-armer is fired the tubing must be replaced before the de-armer can be fired again.
According, these and other disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention which provides a remotely-activated explosives disrupter comprising a projectile housed within a cylindrical barrel which is securely mounted on a semi-rigid, segmented, flexible support system. The support system of this invention provides flexibility in orienting the explosives disrupter relative to a target and minimizes the effects of recoil on accuracy when the device is fired. The firing train of this invention utilizes either shock tubing and a firing pin, shock tubing and a metal sphere, or compressed air and a firing piston to fire the projectile from the barrel. Providing standoff distance, as well as aiming the present invention, is accomplished either by inserting standoff spokes into the muzzle end of the barrel, or adding extension tubing to either end of the barrel. The individual component parts of this invention are disassembled and packaged as a kit which is portable and easily carried into the field where the explosives disrupter may rapidly be assembled and deployed.
Therefore, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a portable, adjustable explosives disrupter that will allow bomb disposal technicians to prevent the detonation of an IED by accurately cutting, severing, jamming, gagging, or disrupting the firing train of concealed or otherwise screened threat items.
Another object of this invention is to provide an explosives disrupter which uses a disposable metal sphere in place of a firing pin in the firing mechanism, thereby eliminating the need to clean the firing pin each time the de-armer is fired.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an explosives disrupter which uses a non-explosive compressed-air firing mechanism in place of an explosive shock tubing, thereby making the device less expensive to use while increasing overall safety.
Further objects, advantages, and novel aspects of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and subsequent detailed description.
10 Explosives Disrupter
12 Barrel
14 Breech
16 Firing Mechanism
18 Union
20 Compression Fitting (Ferrule Nut)
22 Propellant Conduit
24 Charge Source
26 Projectile
28 Orienting Apparatus
30 Clamp
31 Nut
32 Clamp Knob
33 Adapter
34 Flexible Support
36 Stake
40 Firing Pin
42 Plug
44 Spring
46 Cylindrical Bore
50 Metal Sphere
52 O-Ring
54 Retainer
60 Firing Piston
61 Retaining Ring
62 Ball bearing
63 Slider
64 Resistance Coil
66 Spring Chamber
70 Extension Tubing
72 Standoff Spoke
80 Target
90 Container